Theuden Davut
Theuden Davut is the eldest son of Duke Davut and Duchess Bertilla Davut, elder brother to Aimee and Clovis and the current heir to the Duchy of Belluna. He is a main protagonist of Heir's Game. Description Appearance Theuden is of average height. He has emerald green eyes, and navy blue hair. He has a small mustache and beard, though, in Season Two, his beard is shaved off. His eyebrows and facial hair are black compared to his blue hair. He has light skin that has a pink-ish hue. Theuden is often seen wearing fancy clothing, adorned by scarves, ruffles, and bows. He generally seems to wear cool colors, such as blue, green, and purple, with the occasional splash of yellow. There are two instances where Theuden wears a hat, a Tricorn in Episode 15 - Defense Mechanism, and a Sun Hat in Episode 32 - A Beautiful Day and the Sea. Theuden's shoes tend to vary, but they all usually have raised heels. Personality Theuden is very outgoing. He has no problem speaking in front of huge crowds of people, and can make speeches up on the spot. He knows exactly what to say in formal situations, such as his meeting of Lady Rioja in Episode 2 - First Impressions. The only person he seems nervous around is Isran, due to his romantic feelings towards him. Theuden is a generally cheery and optimistic person. He is slightly naive, due to his sheltered childhood. In Episode 34 - Little Mouse, he remained optimistic about his survival chances, even after being directly shot at. This was partially due to his lack of knowledge about guns. Suspu has confirmed that Belluna is the least technologically advanced out of the Four Duchies. Therefore, Theuden has a limited understanding of the other Duchies' technology. This naivety can make him more positive, as he is unaware of danger. He is very caring to those he loves. He expresses concern for Isran in Episode 45 - Everything You Want. Theuden worries that Isran will get seriously injured of he stays in the Heir's Game. He wants to protect Isran from the dangers of dueling. He suggests that Isran drops out of the Heir's Game, provoking a negative reaction from Isran. Overall, Theuden doesn't want the ones he loves to get hurt. Theuden is generally seen smiling in the comic, but when he feels a negative emotion, it heavily affects him. He doesn't seem to have healthy coping mechanisms. He uses alcohol as a crutch. In Episode 6 - Just Us Men, Theuden responds to his anxiety about expectations placed on him by drinking with his friends. In Episode 9 - My Lord, when Theuden is crying in the hedge maze, his first thought is to have a bottle of whiskey. In Episode 26 - Tea and Biscuits, when he is angrily storming up to his room, he grabs a drink from his cupboard. History Childhood Theuden was born into wealth, as his father is a Duke. He had a sheltered childhood. He is unaware of the technology of the other Duchies. He did learn to wield a sword and identify poisons when he was younger. Education It is unknown who taught Theuden when he was young, but he was presumably taught in the Lily Palace. He studied at the University of Belluna, where he met an unnamed student. The student escalated to his romantic partner. Theuden brought him to the Lily Palace, where they were caught by Theuden's father. Theuden's Unnamed Lover was likely either exiled or executed. Adulthood As an adult, Theuden spends most of his time partying with Paoul and Fabere. He drinks frequently and does not enjoy paperwork. He enjoys croquet, as seen in Episode 5 - Tight Schedule. Story From the beginning, Theuden is apart from his family. He shows up late to the beginning of the Heir's Game. Once he arrives, he had a carefree attitude about the whole thing. He ignores the dull speech Clovis made for him, making one up on the spot. Later, Theuden is arranged to meet Lady Rioja at the Palace's Art Gallery. After their meeting goes awry, Lady Rioja runs away. Theuden is unbothered, and continues to party with Fabere and Paoul. He drinks heavily and passes out. He is later carried to his room by a servant. The next morning, Theuden meets with Michel Du Vidan, a famous painter. After a brief conversation with him and his assistant, Theuden is called away by his father. Once alone with his father, Theuden is given a lecture about how he doesn't take his work seriously. He wants Theuden to invite Lady Rioja to the Lily Palace Ball in order to make up for their meeting at the Art Gallery. Theuden is reluctant to do so, and is only able to after drinking with his friends. When it comes time for the ball, Theuden is distant from his family. He‌ ‌walks‌ ‌ahead‌ ‌of‌ ‌them,‌ ‌and‌ ‌brushes‌ ‌off‌ ‌what‌ ‌they‌ ‌say.‌ ‌After‌ ‌giving‌ ‌a‌ ‌quick‌ ‌speech‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌crowd,‌ ‌he‌ ‌joins‌ ‌in‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌drinking‌ ‌and‌ ‌partying.‌ ‌He‌ ‌mingles‌ ‌with‌ ‌random‌ ‌nobles,‌ ‌until‌ ‌his‌ ‌father‌ ‌signals‌ ‌him‌ ‌towards‌ ‌Lady‌ ‌Rioja.‌ ‌Theuden‌ ‌asks‌ ‌her‌ ‌to‌ ‌dance.‌ ‌Rioja‌ ‌requests‌ ‌The‌ ‌Eskerian‌ ‌Two-Step‌ ‌as‌ ‌the‌ ‌dance.‌ ‌After‌ ‌a‌ ‌bit‌ ‌of‌ ‌dancing,‌ ‌Theuden‌ ‌glances‌ ‌back‌ ‌at‌ ‌his‌ ‌father,‌ ‌who‌ ‌looks‌ ‌disappointed.‌ Theuden becomes lightheaded and dizzy. He excuses himself from the ball and runs off. Theuden cries in the middle of the hedge maze, where he is found by Isran. Theuden is at first embarrassed to be found in such a poor state, but lets Isran sit with him. Isran offers Theuden help and advice, and they get along well. Isran gives him a scarf, and he braids Isran's hair. Theuden immediately feels better, joking around with Aimee soon after. He returns to the party, socializing just as before. While giving a speech later, he is handed a glass by a servant he doesn't recognize. He detects a poison called Alchemist's Acid in the glass. He pretends to drink, so as not to cause alarm. When Paoul notices his drink is unfinished, he takes the rest of it. Theuden reacts quickly, and makes him drink water to balance out the poison. Once Paoul is in the Hospital Wing, Theuden waits inside the castle. He informs his parents what happened. Theuden explains what happened to Paoul's parents, who are upset. He heads back to Lily Palace, where he can be alone. Once in his room, he tries to grieve over Paoul, but his mind keeps wandering back to Isran. He gets angry at himself for obsessing over someone, after he got hurt by his last crush. He decides that sending one letter wouldn't hurt. It starts out casual, but he ends up getting extremely dedicated in making the letter perfect. A few days later, Theuden interviews the servant who was tied up by the assassin. After getting no valuable information from her, he sends her off. Theuden's father tells Theuden he is not allowed to leave the castle, as he is of "too much value to the family." Theuden storms to his room, annoyed that his father can't see his worth as a person. After reaching his room, Theuden is greeted by Isran. Theuden is startled, and immediately tries to run back. He is blocked by Isran, who attempts to explain why he is there. He offers Theuden his sword, to show he means no harm, and explains that he has information on the assassin. Theuden interrogates Isran. He is impressed when he learns Isran was able to sneak past the guards and scale the whole castle. After determining that he is not a threat, he offers Isran tea and biscuits. After getting Isran snacks, Theuden wants to know how exactly Isran got into the palace and found Theuden's room. When Isran is reluctant to share, Theuden argues that if he can trust Isran with his life, Isran can trust him with secrets. Isran tells him that he knows how to avoid guards, and which section of the house Theuden would be in. He knew he wouldn't get caught, as he is one of the world's greatest assassins. Theuden asks him why he, an assassin, cares so much about the upper class. Isran tells him that he used to rate people on a scale. If a certain person existed, would they raise or lower the amount of goodness in the world. He says that this scale is flawed, but he knows that if Theuden were to die, the amount of good in this world would be lowered by a significant amount. This flusters Theuden. He decides to trust Isran based on his kind honesty. Isran tells Theuden of everything he knows about the assassin's plan. Theuden has a feeling he should confront the assassin himself, but knows dong this would be dangerous. Isran reassures him that everyone sometimes lets their gut feelings get in the way of rational thoughts. Theuden then suggests forming a plan with The Lily's Guard. Isran offers to help take care of the assassin. Theuden is taken aback, stating that The Lily's Guard are all trained. Isran assures him that he is also well trained, and it would not be dangerous for him. Theuden feels bad that Isran is willing to risk his life without being paid, but Isran says it's worse when someone risks their life for money. He also brings up that the assassin is his opponent in the Heir's Game, so he's obligated to fight her. This convinces Theuden, and they agree to come up with a plan. After forming a plan, Theuden and Isran talk and relax in Theuden's room. Theuden notices Isran still has his hair in the ribbon. Isran informs him that the braid is still the one Theuden made at the ball. Theuden is concerned at this, since the ball had taken place several days prior, so Isran tells him he has not had a bath in a week. Shocked, Theuden gets up to prepare Isran a bath, because "Everyone deserves to feel nice about themselves." Theuden calls a servant to draw Isran a bath. He immediately regrets this decision once he realizes Isran is naked in his room. He panics, struggling to think of anything else. After Isran is comfortable in the bath, Theuden inquires him about the letter, since Isran had mentioned he couldn't read. Isran informs him he can, in fact, read, just not Belluna's language. Isran says that it bothered him that he couldn't read Theuden's letter. He requests that Theuden read it aloud to him. Theuden is at first embarrassed, saying "letters aren't really meant to be read out loud." Eventually, he agrees to read the letter, cringing at his writing. After Isran is fully bathed, Theuden sees him out. They say their goodbyes, and Theuden begins to wonder if confronting the assassin with Isran is a bad idea. He decides to visit his family's shrine to the gods. He offers a locket as sacrifice, asking for safety, strength, wisdom, and love. His original intentions were to ask the gods if his plan was stupid. Instead, he asks about love. In society, being attracted to someone of the same gender is frowned upon. Theuden asks the gods of there is something wrong with him. After it starts to rain, Theuden takes on final look at the gods before leaving. The next day, Theuden heads down to the sea. Once he is a considerable distance from the dock, he opens a crate he brought with him, letting Isran out of it. Isran stays hidden inside the boat, until Theuden brings out a basket full of food. Isran requests that Theuden make him a stuffed bread, since he has to stay hidden. Theuden agrees, as Isran is risking his life for him. While making the sandwich, Theuden realizes that the situation is extremely similar to a date; fancy wine and foods, a beautiful day on the sea, and two people enjoying each other's company. Theuden starts to panic, as he is scared to get to close to Isran. He tries to change the subject to something less romantic, as he "needs to make it unsexy." He tells Isran about the grossest thing he ever saw, a bug bite that got infected. He asks Isran the grossest thing he ever saw. Isran is reluctant to answer, as the most disgusting he saw was during the war. Theuden realized he killed the mood more than he intended to. He tells Isran that he'll listen if he wants to talk about the war. He promises that, even if it would be hard to hear, he'd be there for Isran if he needed to open up. Isran appreciates Theuden's words, saying no one has spoken to him like that before. Theuden smiles, but panics slightly as he turns away, since he made the mood even steamier than it started out. Theuden then sees a boat a bit away from them. He wonders if it's the assassin. He sees one person, holding a long rod, and thinks it's a fisherman. Once they hear a loud bang, it is revealed that the person is the assassin, an she has a musket. Theuden is pulled down by Isran, protecting him from the bullet. Theuden becomes flustered, as he was pulled onto Isran's chest. He rolls off of him. Theuden is confused as why the musket is a problem, since muskets in Belluna are slow and not powerful. Isran tells him that muskets from Rusk are very powerful, and can be shot multiple times per minute. Theuden freaks out. Once he calms down, and they plan how to get to the assassin's boat. They figure out that they should untie the boom and point it so the wind pushes them. Isran offers to do it, but Theuden stops him, going instead. He army crawls to the rope, and reaches over the crate to untie it. He struggles, but eventually unties it. His hand lingers in the air for too long, and the assassin shoots right through the middle of it. Theuden lies bleeding and crying in the boat. Isran crawls over to him. He tells Theuden that his hand will heal if he cares for it. Isran ties up the injury with the scarf Theuden gave him. Theuden agrees to help him sail to the assassin's boat, so the fight can begin. They ram the boat into the assassin's. Isran jumps in, and the battle begins. Isran takes away the assassin's musket, so the fight will be even, but she surprised him by drawing out a rifle. Theuden is concerned and shocked as he watches, but Isran cuts the bullet in half. He knocks away this gun, too, and they keep fighting. They battle for a bit, and it seems like Isran will win, until the assassin reminds Isran that he's not her target. She turns to Theuden in the boat, and hurls her sword at him. Isran is quick to counter it, blocking it with his own sword. Both swords drop into the ocean, and the assassin surrenders. They tie up the assassin, and sail home. She asks them if they want to know who she is. Theuden has already recognized her as her father's assassin, The Pink Dahlia. Dahlia assures him that his father didn't send her. He asks her what her reasoning was. Dahlia reveals she had a sister, whom she loved dearly. When her sister got sick with the Lungrot, she wrote to the Duke, hoping her past work as an assassin would earn her privileges. Her audience request was granted six months after she first asked. By then, her sister was gone. She wanted the Duke to experience the grief and helplessness when a loved one dies. Theuden tries to comfort her. He tells her that her plan would not have worked in the first place, saying that if he died, his father would find it no more than and inconvenience. Their boat pulls up to the shore. Theuden is greeted by three Lily's Guard members, who offer to be the witnesses for the duel. They are concerned about Theuden's injury, though he assures them he is fine. They go to take Dahlia to a prison, so she can be put on trial. Theuden tells them to take her to a monastery instead. They object, since she broke a serious law, but Theuden stands firms on his decision. He talks alone with Dahlia. He tells her that she has been shown little kindness in her life, and he wants to change that. She tells him that it would be kinder to just kill her then, as she has nothing to live for. Isran assures her that she will. Everyone eventually finds something to live for. Quotes Trivia * Suspu has mentioned on Discord that Theuden would play piano. * Theuden writes in beautiful and highly flourished cursive, as seen in Episode 16 - Pearls for Swines, Pearls for Swines. Madame Mathalda also finds his handwriting beautiful. Gallery Category:Noble Category:Davut Family Category:Protagonist Category:People